Illusion d'amour
by fluminia
Summary: OS : Et si les Dursley avaient trouver un autre moyen d'empécher Harry d'aller à Poudlard!


Bonjour à tous,  
Voici une fic que j'avais commencée avec une amie (nommée Vile créature !) et que je me voie de moins en moins finir. Ceux qui voudrons continuer cette fic le peuvent à condition de me le demander ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre : Expéditeur inconnu**

Les rayons du soleil m'ont encore réveillé aujourd'hui. C'est les vacances et je ne peux même pas faire de grasse matinée à cause de ce foutu soleil. A quoi ça sert des volets si ça n'empêche pas le soleil de me pourrir mes matinées. Trois semaines que j'attends ces rideaux. Papa n'acceptera jamais de les prendre si le vendeur ne baisse pas le prix. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faudrait attendre autant de temps pour de simples rideaux de Michael Jordan.

Enfin bon, autant se lever tout de suite, comme ça maman verra dans quel état me met l'absence de ces rideaux. De toute manière vu la lumière, impossible de se rendormir même s'il n'est que 7h du matin.

Je descends donc les escaliers en pyjama et croise mon père qui part au boulot.

- Papa, l'appelai-je.

- Bonjour fiston, déjà debout ? Me salue-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Oui, j'en ai marre d'être toujours le premier debout! Je veux ces rideaux et je les veux ce soir.  
- T'en fais pas fils, je te les aurai. D'ailleurs, j'y vais, si je veux pouvoir faire un tour au magasin vaut mieux pas tarder.

Il monte les quelques marches qui le séparent de moi et me serre fort dans ses bras avant de partir. Soulagé de ce poids, je me dirige vers la cuisine où l'odeur du bacon et des œufs me met immédiatement en appétit.

- Bonjour M'man, j'ai faim.

- Bonjour Ririnou, assieds-toi je t'apporte ce qu'il te faut.

- M'man arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je vais rentrer au collège quand même.

- Oui mon chéri, mais pour moi tu seras toujours mon petit Riri.

- M'MAN!! Tu me coupes l'appétit…

- Excuse-moi mon chéri.

Quand elle m'appelle comme ça, ça m'agace comme pas possible. C'est vrai, quoi, « Riri » ! Manque plus que Fifi et Loulou ! J'ai même plus faim, tiens. Au bout de 2 tranches de bacon, j'en ai déjà assez. Enfin, avec les 4 œufs, quoi. Et la baguette de pain, bien sûr.

Vite rassasié donc, je profite du calme de la maison pour prendre un bain. Je le remplis de mousse. Je m'amuse à couler les bateaux de guerre de mon frère jusqu'à en avoir les mains fripées, puis je sors de la baignoire. J'enfile mon jogging Adidas et sors de la salle de bains. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire des deux heures qui me restent avant l'arrivée de Sarah, je décide de me rendre au salon pour jouer à la console.

Mes pensées se tournent vers Sarah. Sarah Milano, une fille du quartier, assez jolie d'ailleurs. Châtain aux yeux bleus. Bien que sa famille ne donne pas l'air d'avoir du fric, elle porte toujours des vêtements originaux. Mes parents râlent souvent quand je la vois, mais il faut bien faire des sacrifices si on veut arriver loin. Parce que Sarah Milano, c'est pas n'importe qui ! Meilleure attaquante de la ville au basket. Filles et garçons réunis ! Alors pauvre ou pas, si elle peut me faire progresser tant mieux. Après tout, tous les moyens sont bons !

En descendant les escaliers ma mère me demande d'aller chercher le courrier.

- Tu peux pas y aller toi ?!

- Tu passes devant mon chou !

Poussant un soupir, je ramasse le courrier et remarque une carte de la tante Marge. Je lis rapidement les petits problèmes de parcours du voyage de ma tante et remets la carte à ma mère. Et là... vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je trouve en dessous. Une enveloppe, mais genre « garanti made in moyen-âge », ou alors « super-écolo-recyclé-quarante-douze-fois », au choix. Ecrite à l'encre verte. Mais le plus dingue, c'est pas ça. C'est le nom sur l'enveloppe : Harry _Potter_. Après avoir lu à son tour la carte de tante Marge, ma mère semble remarquer mon visage fermé et vient voir l'origine de mon trouble. Lorsqu'elle voit l'enveloppe, elle reste figée. Y'a de quoi. Tout le monde sait très bien, depuis un bon moment, que je ne m'appelle plus Potter mais Dursley. Utiliser ainsi le nom de mes géniteurs, c'est une insulte à notre famille. Eux qui ne nous ont causé que du malheur, à voler les gens. Je m'en tiens donc à la décision que j'ai prise il y a plus d'un an maintenant : changer de nom. Je déclare :

- Il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici.

Avant de jeter la lettre à la poubelle. A cet instant, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Ma mère, trop heureuse de cette occasion d'éluder le sujet, se précipite pour ouvrir.

- Oh Sarah, tu arrives bien tôt aujourd'hui. Entre, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Ben, elle qui râle toujours que je devrais arrêter de traîner avec cette fille, la voilà bien cordiale...

- Non merci, Mrs Dursley.

- Salut, dit-je.

- Salut Harry, prêt pour la raclée du siècle ?!

- Tu parles, tu mettras même pas un panier.

Je profite de notre trajet vers le stade pour la regarder, comme je le fais souvent.

Elle s'est fait tresser les cheveux comme une africaine, pour montrer aux garçons qu'elle aussi a la tête dure. Mais de toute façon, y'a pas besoin de ça pour qu'on s'en doute. En tout cas, elle a déjà la tête plus dure que le nez de Billy, c'est scientifiquement prouvé depuis le jour où il lui a dit qu'il jouait pas contre une gonzesse. Elle a du voler la beauté de toute sa famille aussi, parce que ni ses parents, ni aucuns de ses frères et sœurs que j'aie rencontrés n'ont grand chose pour eux, les pauvres. Aujourd'hui elle porte un survêt orange qui va super bien avec sa peau bronzée. Et des baskets blanches que je me ferai un plaisir de lui pourrir lors de la partie. Finalement, sa famille ne doit pas être si pauvre que ça pour fournir des vêtements pareils à ses gosses.

Nous arrivons au stade et nous commençons à nous préparer. Mais la fameuse lettre continue à me trotter dans la tête, et m'empêche de me concentrer normalement sur la partie, qu'elle gagne facilement.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es levé trop tôt ?!

- Non. Dis tu m'aurais pas envoyé une lettre ?

- Une lettre ?! J'ai que ça à faire j'habite à cinq minutes de chez toi et je vais t'envoyer une lettre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial cette lettre, que tu sais même plus la différence entre mon panier et le tien ?

- On y a marqué mon ancien nom.

- Oh, ben c'est rien. Quelqu'un qui y a plus pensé c'est tout. Ça fait qu'un an que tu as changé de nom, après tout.

- Mouais…

De retour chez moi pour le repas de midi, ma curiosité de plus en plus obsédante pour cette lettre me décide à laisser tomber (juste une seconde) mes grandes résolutions familiales. Esquivant de justesse ma mère, je prends la lettre dans la poubelle et la monte dans ma chambre dans l'intention de la lire dans l'après midi.

Après un bon repas maison, je m'installe sur mon lit et commence à ouvrir la lettre. Le papier est de la même couleur que celui de l'enveloppe. Pareil pour l'écriture. Il y a deux plis à l'intérieur.

_COLL__è__GE POUDLARD, É__cole de sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons la plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Très drôle. Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à la deuxième feuille. Une liste de fournitures à acheter. Genre, poudre de perlimpinpin, chapeau pointu, baguette magique, chaudron de Panoramix, _bobidibabidibou_. Celui qui se fout de ma gueule n'a pas peur de voir les choses en grand.

Enfin, c'est un peu faible quand même. Une école de sorcellerie, non mais je vous jure ! Et puis aussi, même pour une blague, ça n'explique pas le nom sur l'enveloppe. Sauf si c'est une mauvaise blague, genre traquenard fumeux... Mais c'est quoi ce délire. Qui aurait bien pu me faire un coup pareil ? Sûrement pas Dudley, il ne se serait jamais permis de me rejeter de la famille en m'apellant comme ça. Il est toujours le premier à me traiter en frère, à me confier ses sorties où à partager ses bonbons. C'est avec lui que je pique de la nourriture dans les placards, avec lui qu'on poursuit les chats de Miss Figg,… Non ça ne peut pas être Dudley.

Sarah ? Non plus, les blagues, c'est pas son style. La seule chose qui intéresse cette fille c'est le basket.

Piers ? Non plus, il n'y a pas une seule faute d'orthographe dans tout le texte, c'est bien trop long pour qu'il ait pu tenir.

Malcolm ? Non plus, ce type n'a tout simplement aucune imagination, alors raconter des histoires de hiboux qui envoient des messages…

Les copains du basket ? Non plus, aucun ne connaît ni mon ancien ni mon nouveau nom.

_Ça y est je sais_… c'est Millie la voisine du numéro 3. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en invente, elle, par contre, des histoires ! Quatorze ans, et jamais descendu un pied sur terre pour voir si c'était différent de la lune. Mettre des noms aussi farfelus pour les auteurs, ça ne peut venir que d'elle. _Bundeldo-_... comment ? « _Dumbledore_ ». Et puis « Minerva ». Ça, c'est signé, je connais personne d'autre qui puisse se passionner pour la mythologie grecque. « Quentin Jentremble » pour un livre de forces obscures, « _Beaulitron_ », « Arsenius _Beaulitron_ » pour les potions, hi hi !

Ouais, bon. En fait c'est pas drôle. En plus je crois qu'elle veut sortir avec moi. Ben si elle commence à m'appeler Potter, c'est mal barré. Elle est stupide, d'ailleurs, cette fille, elle pense qu'aux garçons. Elle les imagine dans plein d'histoires différentes. Parfois elle me les fait lire, mais qu'est ce que c'est tarte ! Surtout que je vois bien que c'est moi qu'elle refait toutes les trois pages, et pas n'importe comment... « Le-bô-ténébreux-aux-grands-yeux-d'émeraudes », « avec-ses-sombres-cheveux-en-bataille-dans-le-vent-du-galop-de-son-étalon-noir »... Et c'est pas ça le pire, le pire c'est « Comme il l'embrassait fougueusement elle s'évanouit entre ses bras en lui demandant 'tu m'aimes donc vraiment ?' 'Oui, ma douce aimée, depuis toujours'et-zou-monte-moi-ça-sur-le-canasson-qu'on-fiche-le-camp-dans-le-château-à-paillettes-dans-les-nuages », eurk !

Enfin, au moins, son petit numéro prouve que je lui plais. Dudley va en être vert-jaloux!! Faut dire qu'il mange autant que moi mais ne fait pas de sport, alors forcément il grossit. Pour ma part je me trouve bien, ni gros, ni maigrelet, parfait pour le basket, quoi… il faut juste que je grandisse un peu. Mais j'ai le temps. Bon, mais c'est pas tout, ça. Je m'appelle Harry _Dursley_, et son hibou elle peut toujours l'attendre !!

Je déchire la lettre en mille morceaux et la jette pour de bon.

Le soir même, mes parents me prennent à part avant le dîner. Cela me surprend. Ils n'ont pas pour habitude de cacher quoi que ce soit ni à Dudley ni à moi. Mon père m'invite à prendre place sur son fauteuil préféré et ma mère m'apporte un verre de jus d'ananas, auquel je n'ai pas le droit le soir d'habitude. Très, _très_ suspect, tout ça. Pas bon signe du tout.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de commencer mon verre, autant en finir tout de suite, et je demande immédiatement :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Euh mon chéri, commence maman, tu sais, la lettre de ce matin…  
- Oui ce canular…  
- Non, ce n'est pas un canular.  
- Quoi, une école de sorcellerie et ce n'est pas un canular- arrête maman c'est pas drôle. Même Miss Figg en sort de meilleures…

- Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas lue.  
- Euh, j'ai voulu savoir qui l'avait envoyée…  
- Je comprends mon chéri. Au moins ça nous facilitera la tâche que tu l'aies lue.

- Bon je commence, coupe papa.

Et il se met à parler avec la précipitation de quelqu'un qui craint qu'on pense qu'il ment s'il en donnait le temps, ou de quelqu'un qui veut se débarrasser très vite d'une tâche déplaisante.

- Nous ne t'avons pas tout dit au sujet de tes parents. En réalité, ils n'ont pas mal tourné tout seuls ! Des gens d'une secte ont un jour envoyé une lettre comme la tienne à ta mère, je suppose qu'ils ont fait de même avec ton père.

- Une _secte_, mais c'est une honte, comment des enfants ont pu partir dans une secte ?!  
- Mes parents, continue maman, ont cru à cette histoire de magie. Ils ont laissé partir Lily dans cette école. Au début quand elle revenait pour les vacances elle paraissait normale, mais au fur et à mesure on s'est rendus compte de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Elle n'était plus elle-même...

Je réalise que ma mère est en train de pleurer. Mon père préfère continuer lui-même cette histoire, et je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Mais il était trop tard pour qu'ils puissent intervenir. Ta mère était quasiment majeure, et elle se serait de toute manière mariée avec ton père. On n'a pas su exactement tout ce qu'ils leur avaient fait là bas. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que Lily n'est plus jamais redevenue la même. Elle s'est mise à voler, elle est devenue violente… et encore, c'est la partie émergée de l'iceberg. On ne sait que bien peu de choses de tout ce qu'ils ont fait.

Ma mère reprend la parole :

- Aujourd'hui ils veulent te recruter toi aussi. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, quoi qu'il se passe, tu dois refuser d'y aller. Crois-moi. Tu ne seras jamais heureux là bas. Tu me fais la promesse, mon Ririnouchet...

Ils me fixent tous les deux, intensément, avec cette expression bizarre, on dirait de la faim- comme s'ils avaient du feu derrière les yeux. Comme s'ils attendaient que je leur signe un contrat. Comme s'ils imaginaient que je risque de décider de partir dès demain pour l'Ecole des Cinglés, en chantant des âneries et en sautant à cloche-pied, pour apprendre à braquer des banques.

Il m'a fallu un bon moment pour avaler tout ce qu'ils m'ont avoué. Mais j'ai fini par acquiescer.

Cette nuit là, ça a été la plus mauvaise de toute mon existence. Je me suis tourné et retourné à n'en plus savoir où j'étais, et quand au final le soleil a traversé mes volets, je n'avais que peu dormi et j'avais fait au moins quatre cauchemars où des inconnus en robes oranges, avec des baguettes magiques et des chapeaux pointus à clochettes qui puaient la fumée d'encens, venaient me prendre de force pour m'enfermer au loin.


End file.
